


Underneath  your clothes...

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, M/M, Porn with Feelings, These two cant keep their hands off each other, derek cant control his overflow of feelings, intense feelings, post sex thoughts, these two are idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate look at Derek and Stiles after an even more intimate moment. </p>
<p>
  <i>Our eyes meet again, and I feel my skin begin to burn and come off my bones. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath  your clothes...

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think about these two and I just can't control my own feelings about them. 
> 
> Sigh. 
> 
> Comments are LOVE.

  
  
It's one of the few and far between moments when his mind and body both settle into one another and Stiles is perfectly still. He’s measuring his hand next to mine and his heartbeat is steady. It's in sync with mine which happens on nights like this. After we’ve both cum and our bodies are cooling down. The blankets and sheets are bunched up at our feet; some nights they make it all the way off onto the floor; I can see the thin sheet of sweat still glistening on his taught stomach along with the remaining evidence of his orgasm. 

His eyes keep sliding shut; the exhaustion starting to win over his need to stay awake to enjoy the post-sex bliss, so I let him caress and slide his fingers inside mine. The air is thick around us and every once in awhile he will make this humming sound from his throat and then smile at nothing in particular. 

I did that to him. I make him happy. 

And I’m terrified sometimes that it will stop. 

He can feel me tense next to him and he slides his head across the pillow to look at me with those eyes. I feel my breath catch and his smile he was shining at nothing just moments ago quickly disappears. 

“What?” He asks. 

I shake my head. He narrows his eyes. “Speak.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“Well, you fucked me like one.” I can see the hint of a smile on his lips but he tries so hard to keep a straight face. I sigh. 

“You just seem...so happy.”

“And that upsets you?” His heart begins to pick up and see? I fucked this up. I always do. 

“Hardly,” I mumble. 

He lets out another soft ‘mmm’ sound and turns onto his side so he can nuzzle his nose into my shoulder. He won't let go of my hand. 

I don't mind. 

There hasn’t been much happiness for Stiles in his life. I’m sure he can remember some happy times; times that he can look back on with fondness, just like I can; but for the past few years there hasn't been much reason to smile. 

And somehow we found each other through the sadness and death and darkness. And I was able to make him smile again. But like most things in my life, and in this town, fleeting moments of happiness, calmness, stillness, don't last long. I should enjoy them. I should live in this moment and savor the heat of his skin, his lopsided smile, the way he tastes and smells. I should listen to his heart beat a little longer than I usually let myself. But I wear my emotions so shallow underneath my own skin and Stiles has been on to me from the very beginning. 

He sees everything. I’m not hidden from him. 

It's like I am transparent. 

“I wish you could feel what I feel for just a few minutes,” he whispers next to me as his thumb rubs over the web joining my fingers together. He’s looking at me so deeply, so intensely, it's hard to breathe. 

“How do you know I don't?”

He gives a little shrug. “I guess I don't.” Maybe he doesn't see me like I thought he did. 

“Scares me,” I mumble and he lets out a short snort. 

“I figured.”

“Arent you?”

Our eyes meet again, and I feel my skin begin to burn and come off my bones. “Just that you won't let me…” He slides his eyes shut and lets out a small breath. “Nevermind.”

“Tell me,” I plead. I feel his hand squeeze mine. He doesn't open his eyes. 

“I’m afraid you won't let me love you. The way I want to. The way I need to. You’re so good at loving me. I feel it in my fucking bones, Derek.”

“So do I.” 

His eyes flutter open. God, they are so beautiful. “Tell me what it feels like.”

I almost combust right then from the sound of his voice. The urgency. The need. Fuck. 

“Like I’m burning from the inside out.”

He’s on top of me before the words even leave my mouth and he’s hard and throbbing against my own erection and my human side rejects me as I growl low in my chest. I feel like I’m always turned on around him now. That no matter how many times I get off, how many times I’m inside him or touching him, it's never enough. I ache, literally ache, to have my him wrapped around my dick either with his mouth or hands or ass...it doesn't matter. 

And he begs me sometimes, this pleading tone, his skin pink and heated, to touch him. Fuck him. I can barely keep my need inside myself when he’s around me. My wolf takes over most of the time and I can breed him some nights 4 times. He never stops me. He never complains. He needs and wants me just the same. 

He’s intoxicating and I feel dizzy and in a daze whenever we get like this. 

This isn't just lust. This isn't just teenage hormones. Maybe in another town. If we were different people. 

But not us. This isn't just animalistic sex. It's supernatural. It's magic. It's cosmic. 

My skin is turning to ash as he rakes his blunt nails down my back; peeling my emotions down along with skin and sweat. I feel like every time I’m inside him it's one more layer of my past that disappears. The smell of smoke is being covered up inside my senses now with just the smell of him and us and he brings me hope that I can even though I can't start over...I can’t change what's happened to me...to him...to any of them, I can change the ending. I can change the right now and right now all I want is him. His moans, his clawing, his soft sighs. His lips and hands and legs wrapped around me. His murmurs of affection. 

I love him. He knows it. He feels it. He lets me in so easy inside his body and mind and heart. I’m the problem. As close as we get on nights like this..he can still feel the distance from me. 

He wants me to let me love him. I know he does. It's not a question. But I don't know how to convince him that I am letting him love me. I’m letting him into everything I have. It's not about letting him fuck me; he has. It's not the physical. How can he not FEEL me letting everything inside me go when I’m with him? 

My wolf whimpers when I feel him cum between our bodies again and I’m shaking and he’s shaking and it's just too much. My eyes sting with sweat and tears and my face is buried so deep in his neck and my cock in his ass that it's not possible to be closer to another person. I’m not thrusting, I’m not pushing...I’m just in in in him and I’ve been cumming now for almost a minute unable to stop or control my orgasm and he’s moaning as his fingers grip the back of my head, pulling and yanking at the hair at the base of my neck and I’m literally sobbing into his skin. 

How he can not feel that there is nothing else for me but him? How can he not know that I’m stripped bare for him in this moment? That nothing will ever penetrate my soul like he does? That he makes me more of a wolf that I have ever been, as even more human that I ever thought I was or would be.

“Stiles…” I cry against his neck and he sighs so heavily, so happily, so contently against the side of my head. He’s wrapped around me so tightly I can barely breathe. I don't care. I don't ever want him to let go. I don't ever want to leave this place with him. This place we have made with one another. 

“I know. I know,” He repeats, petting me, shushing me as my orgasm finally dies down. “I feel it. I feel you, Derek. I’m here. It's just us. Always.”

He lets me cry. I let go of everything I was and put everything I am now into him. And I bring him into me. We’ve made something new together. And maybe everyone in our lives won't be able to see the difference; see what we built, but Stiles and I will know it's there. Underneath our clothes.


End file.
